Checo Crust
by Swedish Gingersnap
Summary: This is a story in which 2 girls get sucked into the universe of the four gods in Kutou. Warning for AU, OCs and general badfic-ness. Not to be updated
1. Prolouge The Mysterious Book

Checo Crust

Prologue: The mysterious book

"WHY WON'T YOU STOP CHASING US! We were only a couple seconds late!" Amy cried.

"You were still late! You girls must be punished!" Elvis the coach screamed as he chased Katrina and Amy around the school pool, gym, field, and the locker rooms.

"I hate running in skirts…hey. Psst Amy lets hide in the library." Katrina suggested.

"Sure." Amy whispered back.

So they ran as fast as their legs could carry them into the library. Then they put a couch in front of the door to block it. _BAM! BAM!_

"He's breaking in. The couch won't hold him back for long! "Katrina exclaimed.

"Let's go up the stairs and hide there." Amy suggested.

"Ok but since when does this library have 2 floors?" Katrina said.

"Don't know, don't care." Amy said as they both raced up the stairs.

Then they reached the top of the stairs which led to a door. They went inside and hid in the back behind some old books. (The door said BOOKS THAT WILL BE GIVEN AWAY/DYESTROYED)Then a book fell on Katrina's head.

"ITAI!" Katrina exclaimed. The book bounced of her head onto Amy's hands.

"Hmm…The Universe Of The Four Gods interesting…"Amy said.

"Huh? The Universe Of The Four Frauds?" Katrina asked snatching the book away from Amy. "How did a fraud get a universe?"

"No! The Universe Of The Four **Gods** you dope!" Amy exclaimed. But Katrina was beginning to read the book and did not hear her.

"_This is the story of a girl who made all her dreams come true after she came to possess the seven stars of Seiryu and many powers where bestowed upon her. The story itself is a spell and the one who reads it through will be given the power just like the girl in the story. Because the story begins and becomes real the moment the first page is turned…"_Katrina read. "What can that mean-HEY!"

Amy took the book and read it over in her head.

"It says **Byakko** not Say shoe or whatever you said." Amy said after having read it.

"NO! It says **Seiryu** nyu!" Katrina exclaimed.

"Byakko!"

"Seiryu!"

"BYAKKO!"

"SERIYU!"

"BYAKKO!"

"SERIYU!"

Then a blue light burst forth from the book and swallowed them into the book, into The Universe of the Four Gods. Thus the legend began…kinda

Omake! (Extra/Bonus)

Katrina mini profile

Full Name: Katrina Enriquez

Age: 16

Birth date: 03/12

Height: average height (about 6-8cm smaller than Suboshi/Amiboshi)

Family: Sisters: Skuld, Lily Mom: Ligene Dad: Genie

Abilities: Fire Control, creating portals, and time travel.

Hates: Bugs, Liars, excessive blood, gore, and Alba.

Likes: to read/write, music, novellas, magna, karaoke, and dragons.

Amy mini profile

Full Name: Amy Son Salinas

Age: 16

Birth date: 11/11

Height: average height (7-9cm smaller than Suboshi/Amiboshi)

Family: Brothers: Goten, Gohan Mom: Violet Dad: Goku

Abilities: Water Control, Invisibility, and animal communication.

Hates: Miboshi

Likes: animals (cats), swimming, novellas, anime, reading, and white tigers.

END Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2 Very Short

Checo Crust

Chapter 2

"BLAH" – Talking

"**BLAH"** -Thinking

"What great bread!" Katrina said munching on a round piece of bread.

"That's nice but WHERE ARE WE?" Amy asked glaring at her friend. "I mean what kind of civilization doesn't accept American dollars?"

Amy and Katrina were currently sitting atop a tree. They found an forest near the city so they wouldn't draw attention. They managed to steal a piece of bread and 2 canteens of water. Amy let Katrina have the bread. Amy was worried about getting home but Katrina was worried about ruining her uniform…

"A Korean civilization. Only America accepts dollars nyu." Katrina said "Now we are lucky that we got that bread but, you need to eat too."

"This is NOT Korea. Lets ask someone where the hell we are. Then we can take the nearest road back home." Amy said climbing off the tree.

"Why can't it be Korea?" Katrina asked jumping off the tree.

"It looks more like China or something." Amy said looking for someone who looked trustworthy.

Katrina looked around thinking about how if they stayed to long then she would miss her novella. Then she saw a pair of men standing by a gate.

"Look. That man has WEIRD hair." Katrina said pointing to the two men.

"Who?" Amy asked. She turned then she saw a man with blue hair and gravity bangs. That wasn't the only weird thing about him. He also had a smiling face that looked odd and he was telling the guards that his friend was drunk.

The one who was supposed to be drunk had normal looking hair. Except for his ancient clothing he looked like a regular guy.

Katrina decided they looked trustworthy and walked towards them.

"Hello!" Katrina said with a big smile on her face "I was wondering where the nearest airport or bus station? You see me and my friend need to get home."

"Who are you? And what the hell is an airport?" the normal guy asked.

"You moron! How can you not know what an airport is? You're like older than us so you should know." Amy said

"AMY! That's rude! I'm sorry I'm Katrina and this is Amy." Katrina said "Who are you moron?"

"I'm NOT a moron!" the normal man screamed.

Meanwhile the blue haired man looked at the girls. He studied them. They looked foreign. They were wearing identical short skirts and shirts. The girl named Katrina had a black skirt, black shoes and a black belt. She had on a short sleeved, button-up, white shirt. Her hair was purple like Nuriko's. Except this girls hair was lose and it was not as long as Nuriko's hair. Just a couple of inches shorter. She also had a ribbon like a headband in her hair and a blue demin bag that had a bunch of key chains on it.

The other girl, Amy had a light blue skirt, white shoes, and about 9 bracelets on each of her arms. She had the same shirt as Katrina but it was a bit longer on the sleeves. Her hair was a dark blondish color. She had her hair up to her upper back in two ponytails. She was holing a white backpack with RBD written all over the top.

"That clothing…that uniform…" Chichiri said "Tamahome I think that they might not be from here…"

"Where exactly IS here?" Katrina asked.

"Well this is Konan but over there" Chichiri painted to the gate "Is Kutou no da."

"We just came form Kutou!" Amy said "So…Where is California?"

"Cal what na no da?" Chichiri asked

"CALIFORNIA the west state in America." Katrina said "How do we get there?"

"Who is the moron now? There are only four countries. Konan, Kutou, Sairo, and Hokkan. Not Coli horn duh." Tamahome said. "Wait… are you from Miaka's world?"

"Who's world?" Katrina and Amy said at the same time.

Omake! (Extra/Bonus)

Little known facts about…

SUBOSHI

His real name is Shunkaku

He is bisexual

He HATES fish

He was a crybaby…

He thinks of Soi as a sister

He was separated from his brother more than once

He doesn't really hate Miaka

He LOVES the color blue

He loves chicken

His last name is Bu

He was part of a rebel army called the Basara

He found his powers out because three sisters picked on him

He chased the three sisters with a garden ho raised to kill them…

He was sold more than twice to slavery

BISHOUNEN METER 1-10 1lowest 10highest

SUBOSHI GETS A…9! He's a major Hottie!

Fault: He is immature and impulsive

Strength: He is passionate, loyal and kind.

NAKAGO

His real name is Ayuru Gi

He got his looks from his mom

His tribe worshiped Tenkou

A little girl from his tribe died in front of him

He rose against all odds and became general

He killed his father not knowing that he was his father until too late

His father was NOT part of the Hin tribe

He was NOT accepted even in his tribe

He promised the girl who loved him to avenge his people

He really did care for Tomo and Soi but he NEVER let himself show it

BISHOUNEN METER 1-10 1lowest 10highest

NAKAGO GETS A…9.5! He IS hot! Just LOOK at him! If you disagree you are BLIND!

Fault: He acts like a bastard, doesn't show he cares, he put up a wall between him and others and NEVER shows vulnerability

Strength: If he opened up to people and followed his heart and got fid of all the hate he would be happy. Also he is HOT! O

Well this is a short chapter…anyway that's all…um more extras!

Omake 2!

Favorite Chocolates!

Nuriko: Ferrero Rocher

Tasuki: Sinkers

Chiriko: 3 Musketeers

Tamahome: Hersheys

Chichiri: Chocolate Kisses or Hugs

Interesting Fact: Tomite loved the priestess of Genbu. Hikitsu has the power of **water**. Takiko (The priestess of Genbu)was very strong willed, Miaka is NOT, so HOW the hell did Miaka not DIE? Takkiko is BETER!


	3. Chapter 3 Yui and Nakago

Checo Crust

Chapter 3 Yui and Nakago

**Note: I'm not sure what the pairings should be so if you could give suggestions it would be nice…**

"_Oh Miaka you've really done it this time…"_

Miaka thought as she walked to meet the emperor of Kutou. She faced the throne to see the emperor. She expected to see a guy similar to Hotohori but instead she saw a UGLY, OLD, (and no doubt perverted) man.

"He looks NOTHING like Hotohori!"

Then she turned to see the general dude take off his helmet to reveal a drop-dead **gorgeous** man with **beautiful** long blonde hair and icy blue eyes. His body was SOOOOO…drool He was HOT!

"So now we will beat Konan! DIE HOTOHORI, YOU STUPID NO GOOD SLUT OF AN EMPEROR!" the emperor said.

"_Wowdroolmaybe I should dump Tamahome this guy is MUCH more…wait he insulted Hotohori!"_ Miaka thought then she spoke.

"HEY OLD MAN! Don't call him a slut just because he's hotter than you! You're just jealous of Hotohori!" Then Miaka caught her mistake then she proceeded to sing/dance…

"Ho…ho…ho, ho, Hotohori, Hotohori…"

Luckily Nakago decided too interrupt.

"There is someone else for you too meet…"He said signaling the guards.

Then a girl with the same uniform on came into the center of the room. It was…SOI! No actually it was…

"YUI! YOU'RE OK!" Miaka cried as she preceded to glomp Yui, her best friend whom she came to look for in spite of the dangers of going to Kutou. Being to priestess of Konan coming to the enemy county was risky. Unfortunately she dropped her bag…and Nakago noticed…

"_Is that a…porn novel?"_ He thought. He picked up the bag. Then Yui and Miaka finished their sappy happy moment…

"Which one is the real priestess?" The emperor asked looking stupid…

"_DAMN! No porn!"_ Nakago thought to himself then he read some more of the scroll he found… "Wait…this is the scroll of…"

"THE ONE WITH THE BUNS IS A FAKE. She had the scroll of Suzaku!" Nakago half screamed, pointing at Miaka.

"_OH NO!"_ Miaka thought.

**Interlude** hey I have some sound files like the opening for FY and the Ending and a bunch of image songs. If ya want one just E-Mail/message me. Go to my profile and click on the Email or Send message button. Thank you.

"HIYA!" One guard down.

"HIYA!" Two guards down.

"HIYA!" Three gaurds down. Man Tamahome is on a roll…Then Nakago arrived…

"You're a Suzaku Seishi right?" Nakago said.

"Where's Miaka?" Tamahome asked.Lightning crashed

"You bear the mark of the ogre, Tamahome" Nakago said "All this way for your priestess? You are brave…but when fools get brave then end up dead."

"Shut up! Were the hell is Miaka?" Tamahome asked.

"You're not getting her back." Nakago said. So he decided to kick him BUT, he only ended up hurting his leg. (HEHEHEHEHE!)

"FOOL!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Tamahome glared at Katrina

"A fool. He is WAY stronger than you and you STILL fight him." Katrina said. Then she turned to see Nakago and glared.

"Are you a seishi too?" Nakago asked looking at the girl who was wearing a weird outfit…

"_No wait the clothes…she must be from Yui's world. How did she wind up here?"_ Nakago wondered then he sensed a purplish aura coming from the girl's hands.

"I'm Katrina." Katrina said. Then from her hands burst forth purple flames. Nakago managed to doge it but just barley.

"Go Tama! Save your girl!" She said "He's MINE." A pyromaniac look was in her Royal blue eyes. (FEAR IT! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!) Then Amy came and poked her friend.

"Uh…Chichiri says to leave him. You can't beat him yet you're not powerful enough." Then they disappeared…or it looked like it. In reality they turned invisible and left though a portal to Chichiri.

"Huh. That girl…I sensed the power of Seiryu in her…" Nakago said then we switch scenes! To Miaka and Yui!

The two girls were hiding in a closet place thingy room. Miaka decided to see if the coast was clear. Unfortunately it wasn't. Then Tama came to save the day! Yui stared at him dreamily. Then Tama's foot began to hurt.

"Are you hurt?" The two girls asked.

"No…it's just that that foreigner hit on me." Tama said. Them Miaka got a wig and well I can get you the clip if you want. Mika thought that Nakago hit on Tama as in rubbed his ass or something.

"Oh Nakago…I'll go talk to him Ok." Yui said walking off but then she bumped into Amy.

"Hello Miaka! Glad you're safe!" She said.

"Um I'm not Miaka…SHE is." Yui said

"Huh?" Amy asked looking confused. Then Yui explained who she was and that she would talk to Nakago.

"I'll go with you! So if he tries anything I'll get us out." Amy said.

"How?" Tama asked looking like what can a little girl like you do?

"It's a secret." Amy then winked goodbye and pulled Yui off with her. Where were Katrina and Chichiri? They were casually strolling in the palace talking, laughing; you could have looked at them and SWORN they were best buds for a couple of years.

Well back to Yui and Amy. Yui talked to Nakago while Amy was listening in to see if she needed help. Then Amy heard Nakago speak.

""Fine you can go. However I don't believe your friend cares as deeply about you as you seem to care abut her. Do you remember the violence and brutality you suffered when she left you in this world three months ago?"

Then Yui screamed. Amy was about to pop out but Nakago spoke some more.

"Go to shrine hall if you change your mind about this…Seiryu no Miko." Then Yui left and Amy scooted back 20 feet from the door, where she was supposed to be waiting… (She's nosy!)

"I got the scroll! Let's go back to Miaka and Tamahome." Yui said.

"Um…Yui how did you meet Nakago?" Amy asked. Yui froze then she said "Well he saved me and he helped me when Miaka left."

"Saved you? From what?" Amy asked.

"…I'll tell you some other time…lets just go." Yui said walking off.

"Well OK…but the more you hold stuff in the more it hurts…" Amy said. Then she walked up to Yui. "Lets be friends 'kay?"

Yui thought for a moment before saying "Ok!" Then they went off. Meanwhile Miaka and Tama were snogging/kissing and Chichiri suddenly remembered why they were in Kutou.

"Shouldn't we go to Miaka and Tamahome no da?" Chichiri asked.

"I guess. Well this was so fun I forgot why we were here." Katrina said smiling. "But can you first tell me how that hat works?" Then they began another conversation…

Amy and Yui went into the room place and saw Tama and Miaka kissing.

"Ahem!" Amy said. Then Miaka and Tama stopped kissing.

"Oh! You're here!" Miaka said.

No one but Amy noticed the look of envy and sadness in Yui's eyes after seeing the kiss.

**Interlude** I'm going to make another story. It's not FY it's a Kingdom Hearts one. (YAOI) I'm also making some anime poems. FY, Gundam Wing, KH 1&2, Fruits Basket, DNAngel, Ceres, and maybe Saiyuki but, **Before I do that though I want to make a story with the FY cast in High School. The problem is WHO SHOULD BE THE MAIN CHARACTER? HELP? Thank you!**

Tamahome, Miaka, Yui, and Amy were on there way to Konan when Amy said "Wait…where did Chichiri and Katrina go?"

"I don't know. Lets just leave them here, I mean Chichiri will come back with her when he wants and besides he could use a girlfriend…" Tama said.

"But…Katrina has a boyfriend…well not yet but this guy REALLY likes her and-"

Miaka interrupted "Chichiri and Katrina sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love then comes marriage then comes the-" Then Amy shut her mouth.

"Listen I have the scroll and I aint leaving without my bud." Amy said "So lets go."

So they went…then Yui spoke "Hey Miaka I want to show you something…over this way…can we go Amy? Please." Amy looked at her then said "Sure. Lead the way…"

**End Chapter 3**

Omake! (Extra/Bonus)

Who does love?

TAMAHOME – Miaka, His family (should I kill them in this fic?)

NURIKO – Hotohori, Miaka, Tasuki and the other warriors, his sis and bro

NAKAGO – his mom, Soi, Tomo, maybe Yui

SUBOSHI – Amiboshi, Yui (it more of an infatuation but…)

CHIRIKO – A little girl whose name I forget…she is not an OC!

Omake 2

Chichiri mini profile!

Full Name: Houjun Ri

Age: 24

Birth date: 05/21

Height: 175 cm (about 5'8")

Family: all dead died in a flood

Abilities: Sorcery, teleportation, energy shields and blasts

Hates: Liars, Bob, cheese and county music

Likes: going fishing, swimming, meditating, singing, and helping people

**CHAPTER 4 PREVIEW! **

Will Yui betray Miaka?

Will Chichiri get with Katrina?

How come Tama's hair is neon green?

A showdown! Nakago vs. who?

What is happening in the real world?

Who is that hottie?

Find out Next time! Well Review! I update faster that way!


End file.
